The Devil Beside You
by sarahyyy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Devil. A Devil that invades Hermione's life, and makes her fall hopelessly in love with him. What happens when the Devil becomes your stepbrother? Will they be able to cope? DMHG. Undergoing serious editing
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Beside You**

CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE DEVIL

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own any Harry Potter characters (if not, I'll be stinking rich!!), Rowling does. Lucky her! She the one that's stinking rich, so go kidnap her, not me!!

**A/N: **Undergoing major changes starting 28 August 2007.

* * *

"Now, let's do some revision for your speech." The seventh year best friend of Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown told a very nervous Hermione. Even though Lavender could be a tab bit too girlish for the bookish Hermione, the two girls got along fairly well. 

"But, it's only _one sentence_! What revision is there to do? Besides, we are in the Great Hall, you know? If I say it now, the whole of Gryffindor will know! " Retorted Hermione. She took a quick glance over at Harry and saw that he was laughing at Ron who was practically chocking on his pancakes.

_Oh gosh, when did my life get so complex? I mean, falling for Harry?_

"I know, but still you will screw it! You become a nervous wreck in front of Harry and then your brain doesn't function and then you get all flushed and then, you'll forget what to say!" Lavender concluded with triumph written all over her face.

"Well… That only happens sometimes! Honestly, have a little more confidence in me, okay?" Lavender put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrows, indicating that it was a 'no way' business.

"Okay! Harry Potter, I like you very much and would appreciate it if you go out with me. Happy now?" Hermione whispered quietly with a glare directed in Lavender's dierection. Lavender smiled then winked at her.

"If you can say this in front of Harry, I'm sure you'll have no problems! Oh, and remember to do those breathing exercise I taught you if you get out of breath. Remember, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…remember, in and out only! " Hermione scoffed.

"Of course it's in and out! How else do you breathe?"

"You _**know**_ what I mean!"

"But Lav, what if he doesn't like me? I'll get rejected or something!" Hermione insisted.

"You won't, trust me. He's leaving already, now go!" Lavender screamed.

* * *

Hermione rushed after Harry and found him at the Quidditch pitch, tying his shoelace. She took the love letter she wrote for him (It took 57 drafts to perfect!) and started going to him keeping her head straight towards thee ground, scared that she would chicken out should she see him. 

When she was in front of the benches where he sat, she put the letter out and said, "Harry, I like you and will you go out with me?"

Harry wasn't there at all. He Seamus and Dean walking by and ran off to ask them about the new broomstick out in the market. He didn't even see Hermione walking towards him When Hermione rose up her head, to her horror, she saw…

_Malfoy? What is he doing here? _

_**Did he hear anything?**_

_Of course not! He was just passing by!_

"Why, mudblood, professing of love didn't go as expected?" Draco sneered at Hermione, trying to intimidate her.

_I guess not._

**_Uh oh..._**

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, willing her voice not to waver with the shock she was feeling. How could anything go so wrong?

"Just a little fun." He said with a smirk. And then, he spotted the love letter. Curious, he snatched it from her.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" He examined it for a moment in his hands, "A love letter written to Potter?"

"Give it back, Malfoy." She commanded.

"Being a little rude here, are we? What say you I make a few thousand copies of this letter, and 'accidentally' scatter them in the Great Hall? Soon, lots of people will see them, pick them up, read them and know that you love Harry 'The-boy-who-saved-our-butt' Potter! How's that?" All color drained from Hermione's face and a pure look of horror was pasted on it.

"You wouldn't…" She said.

Though her voice was strong and firm, her eyes said it all. She was terrified. And knowing that he made her frightened was immensely pleasing.

"I wouldn't?" And he smirked again. No matter how angry she was, Hermione found that she was annoyed by his smirk. It mocked her silently. And she hated it.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm the Head Girl."

"And _I'm_ the _Head Boy_."

Unfortunately, she had no way to rebut his statement. Malfoy was chosen by Professor Dumbledore as the Head Boy. She agreed that Professor Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard and possibly the most powerful man to ever live, but this… This was _insane_!

"That," She pointed at her letter, "Is my property, and you have no rights at all to keep it away from me!"

"Look at my face. Does it look like I care at all?" And that smirk. It back still there and Hermione had a sudden urge to slap it off his face.

"Just…give it back, Malfoy."

"We shall see." With that, he took off on his broom, leaving an irritated Hermione standing in the Quidditch pitch, close to tears.

* * *

Once again, reviews are always welcome (and not to mention well-loved) so please click the blue button!


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil Beside You

CHAPTER 2: SELLING YOUR SOUL

"Oh my God, it's miserable! Ginny, Lavender, you have to help me… Malfoy knows everything about me liking Harry already! He is going to make my life miserable now, not like it wasn't before… But still, what if he really copies that letter? What if Harry sees it? Will he hate me? Ginny, I don't know… Lavender, I need serious help! Your breathing exercises aren't working!" Hermione had returned to her old Gryfindor common room to tell Ginny and Lavender everything that happened.

Ever since Hermione was made Head Girl, and unfortunately, Malfoy as Head Boy, Hermione had always spent most of her free time in the Gryfindor common room or the library. She would even study in the kitchens if it meant not seeing Malfoy… _And now, God, what have I done to deserve this?_

"Come on Hermione, things are going to turn out fine. Malfoy can't hurt you, not with Dumbledor around. I, Lavender Brown, swear that everything's gonna be okay!" Lavender tried to console Hermione but… let's just say she was thinking about the worst.

"Mione, how much does Malfoy know?" Ginny wasn't as positive as Lavender was with this situation. "I…I wrote everything in the letter…and it's with Malfoy!" _I couldn't be more stupid! I knew from the start that this wasn't going to turn out good, so why did I do it?_

An owl's hoot startled the trio. It was a very beautiful and expensive looking owl. And most importantly, no one could mistaken it for anyone but Malfoy's for it's feathers were the exact same color as Malfoy's --- Silvery blond…_If it's Malfoy's owl, this is not good at all…_

Lavender untied the letter from it's leg and gave it same of the chocolates they were eating. "There's a good boy. It's really pretty, do you know who it belongs to?"

"Lav, you must be joking. Can't you see how much this **_beautiful_** owl belongs to Malfoy? Though I must say, it's better looking than its master any day." The owl hooted in pride at the compliment. Meanwhile, Hermione was reading the note.

_**Granger,**_

_**If you want your letter back, come to the Potions Dungeon at ten tonight. If you know what's good for you, don't bring your sidekicks because, nobody knows what an angered Draco Malfoy can do to his enemy's love letter. You better not let me wait.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_Can life possibly get any worse for me? Maybe if I could borrow Harry's invisibility coat for Ginny and Lavender, they could come and help me get the letter back… But Harry is bound to ask questions and I can't tell him…I guess that will only anger Malfoy. What the hack! If he tries anything, I can hex him…_

****

:. Ten o'clock at night .:

"Malfoy." Hermione reluctantly greeted Draco in the dungeon.

"Learn to be a little more polite and call me "**_Lord Malfoy_**" maybe I'll just return the letter to you." Draco said haughtily with his infamous smirk.

"That is out of the question. Now, will you return me the letter or do you want me to go to Professor McGonnal? (Spelling?)" She retorted.

"I will, in the matter of time. Now, if you want that letter back, you will be my, umm, let's say, personal **_assistant_**? Helping me clean my room, coming at my beck and call… That's a great idea, I think." He smirked again at the look of horror in her eyes. _Damn, she has pretty captivating eyes. Wait, what was that I said?_

"Do I have a choice?" Those brown orbs of hers were piercing through his own silver orbs. Nevertheless, he sneered to cover all emotions and hissed, "Do you want those letters published? Cause I know I can do a great job at that. Think. "The-boy-who-lived fancied by Gryfindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger" now, that will do great for headlines, won't it?"

Tears were swimming in Hermione's expressive brown eyes and were threatening to fall. She blinked them back and turned her back at Draco. The last time she had cried without concerning this "love letter business" was during the war, when she found out that her mother had died in one of the death eater attacks.

"I'll do it." She walked back to their common room without once looking back, leaving Draco behind.

_This is worse than selling your soul to the Devil. Wait, he is the Devil, and you know what? I've just given my soul to him. Could my life actually get worse? If this is a nightmare, how I wish someone would wake me up…_

There you are, chapter 2 coming right out the oven! Please read and review, tell me if I'm wrong, or sucked. Flames are okay with me now…;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Beside You

Chapter 3: REVEALATION OF LETTER

This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer of my first fan fic (Malfoys Don't Cry)--- Striped Candycane (THANKS). Thank you so much to the people who have read this fan fic!!

"Hermione, wake up! You have to see this." Lavender woke a very drowsy Hermione up. Hermione couldn't get to sleep last night because of last night's events with Draco Malfoy.

"It's still so early, Lav… Let me rest. I've had a bad night…" Hermione pointed to her alarm clocked that showed 5a.m. then popped back to sleep again, not noticing the look on Lavender's face.

"Malfoy magnified your letter and it's all over the Great Hall! Everywhere!" Lavender's face was of pure horror and Hermione was in the element of shocked. She jumped up quickly and threw on some robes then they raced to the Great Hall. _Don't let Harry see it, please…Please let him still be asleep…_

"Oh my God…" Almost every seventh year, including Harry and Ron, was there. _Tell me he did not see the letter. God, tell me this is just a dream… _"Tell me this is not true…" _I'm going to 'Avada' Draco Malfoy!!!_ Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson was nowhere to be seen. _In the stupid common room, duh!_

She went to her common room and gave their password "arrogant ferret". Malfoy was so furious when she chose that password. But now wasn't the time for gloating…

"MALFOY!!!!" Hermione screamed into the common room. _Keep cool, Hermione. You'll get sent to Azkaban if you 'Avada' him…_

"What? Can't stand not seeing me for a minute, mudblood?" Draco Malfoy was enjoying the warmth of the fire and sneering at Hermione. _Can't keep cool no longer!! _But, that was before she slapped him hard across the face. "You arrogant, good-for-nothing prat, ignoramus ferret! Why don't you just stop making my life miserable? Do you find fun in doing so? I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" _I hate him. I really do! _With that, she ran out from the common room, leaving a very perplex Draco behind.

"Parkinson!" Draco Malfoy made his way to the Slytherin common room. "I asked you to keep that letter. What did you do to it?" He was fuming mad and his face was red with anger.

"Drakie-poo? Why are you so mad? I did you a favor and pasted it in the Great Hall. I even magnified it! What's wrong? Has the mudblood seen it? If she has…" She was obviously very please with herself.

"Apologies to her immediately!" He ordered.

"What? Why?" Pansy looked at him in disbelieve. "I said immediately! Go, now! Don't come back without saying sorry to her!" It certainly wasn't wise to meddle with a fuming dragon such as Draco right now.

Pansy went to the Great Hall and apologized to Hermione. It was then when Hermione knew that it wasn't Draco who did that. She knew she had to apologize to him.

_Ferret or not, I have to say I'm sorry…after all, it was my fault…But, it's gonna be hard…_

Short, I know, but it will get longer. I also know Draco was a little OOC…Will appreciate if you guys/gals leave a review. Tell me if I sucked. Flames are welcome too. ;) Reviews make my day!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil Beside You

CHAPTER 4: LOVING ME, LOVING YOU

Hermione walked slowly back to her Heads Common Room. _Okay, how am I supposed to apologize to Malfoy? How can I apologize to him? _"Ouch!" Hermione had banged into Harry. "Umm…Harry, hi." She started awkwardly.

"Hermione, can we talk? I have some things to tell you about…" Hermione nodded and led Harry in her common room. Luckily for her, Malfoy wasn't there. Or so she thought…

Draco heard Hermione and Harry outside and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him. He was curious about what they were going to say.

"So, I presume you already saw that letter?" Harry nodded. "That's what we need to talk about." Hermione cringed inwardly. "Wait, Harry, let me talk first. Can you promise not to interrupt me?" Harry nodded once more. Hermione drew in a deep breath; her mind was spinning, not knowing where to start first. Hermione closed her eyes, flipping back through wonderful memories of them.

"The first time I met you, I was pretty much already mesmerized with you. In our first year, when the ogre chased me, the first thing that popped into my mind, was you. When you and Ron came to my rescue, you really don't know how happy I was to see you. It wasn't until in our sixth year, when I truly knew that…I love you. I don't know how you will react to this, but I feel that you need to know. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship and even if you reject me, we could still go back to being best friends forever. All I need now is an answer; whatever your answer may be, I'm ready for it. Go on, Harry." She kept her eyes closed, not daring to look at Harry.

"Mione, I have something to confess… Actually, I… I…" Hermione opened her eyes, disappointment filling them. She was so sure that he was going to reject her. _I will not cry, I will not cry. _ "It's okay, Harry. I understand. I know that I'm probably not as pretty as Cho or Padma or Lavender… I know that someone like you will never be able to love me… I know that we will be nothing more than friends…" Harry pressing his lips on hers softly and silenced her words. _I'm dreaming… Nevertheless, a good dream… _Both of them never wanted it to end, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. _Malfoy… What?! What am I thinking?_

"I love you too, Hermione. I really do." Harry looked into Hermione's beautiful eyes, never wanting to tear his gaze from her. "I admit I was shocked when I saw that letter, but I was really happy… I've always wished for this to happen. Thank God for letting you love me the way I love you…" Hermione smiled through her tears and Harry grinned back.

Draco took off the invisibility cloak and cleared his throat, making his presence known. "Get a room you two." He said while leaning near the fireplace inspecting his fingernails. _How dare he make a move on my girl! What?! She is not my girl! But I wish she were… That's it, it's official. I'm going crazy…_

"Happy ending, eh Granger, Potter? How could you leave me out at this heart wrenching moment?" He sneered. Harry looked as if he was going to 'Avada' him.

"When did you come in, Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison then blushed.

"Singing the same tune? Mudblood and The-boy-who-lived? Won't the reporters just love to know?" Malfoy smirked his usual evil, hateful smirk.

"How much have you heard?" Hermione asked.

"Almost everything –scratch that—I heard everything. From starting till ending, you want me to repeat it?" Hermione wish that she could just wipe that idiotic smirk out of his face. It was getting too annoying. **_He_** was getting too annoying.

"If you know what's good for you, Malfoy, you will tell no one about this conversation. Or else…" Harry left the threat hanging.

"Or else what? You will run to Dumbledore? Crying that 'Draco 'big bad' Malfoy' bullied you?" Draco snorted. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Don't make me hex you!" Draco laughed. A laugh full of malice and evil.

"Don't Harry. He's not worth it." Hermione said. _What if Malfoy gets hurt? Huh? Why would I care if Malfoy were hurt? Let me rephrase it. What if Harry gets hurt?_

"Malfoy, one more time and I won't hesitate to transfigure you into a ferret again. And, I'm sorry for what I said and did just now." Hermione whispered the last sentence wishing that she didn't feel so guilty. Then, she and Harry left to go to the Gryfindor common room.

_Finally I've apologized. Why am I constantly thinking of Malfoy? I couldn't be attracted to him, can I? No way! I don't like him, do I? Just get this stupid thought out of my mind!!! I hate him; he hates me. I loathe him; he loathes me. I can never be attracted to him; he can never be attracted to me. Good to know so._

Chapter 4 is done and chapter 5 is currently in progress. Please review to let me know if I should continue this fan fic or just delete it. If responses are no good, I'll delete the fan fic immediately. So, if you want to keep this fan fic, want me to keep on writing it, review please. The only way of letting me know what you are thinking about the fan fic is through a review. Please and Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil Beside You

CHAPTER 5: UNEXPECTED EVENTS

Just a short little A/N… Please read. IMPORTANT

This chapter may be one of my last. Yes, I **_might_** be going to abandon this story. Well, all the readers can actually save it from being abandoned --- just leave me a review saying so. All I need, is 10 reviews. 10 reviews to save this story. Think of it as doing a good deed. I'll be forever indebted to my reviewers.

This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reviewer--- Arphendess Estelwen. Thanks for your reviews. You've been a great help to me… Thanks once again.

Note: I've did a little change to this chapter. Just a little grammar mistakes and spellings... Nothing big and it can be dismissed. 28 January 2007.

* * *

On with the story:

"You are getting married?" Asked a very frustrated Hermione. She had spent the last twenty minutes talking on her cell phone to her father. "You are getting married to a **_what_**?" Now she was screaming. It had been a year and a half since her mother died in the war. "Dad, let's discuss this calmly and rationally. You are getting married to a **_pureblood witch_**?! I'll be back in a minute. Then, we will go over this again." The line went dead and Jonathan Granger was sure that he had a lot of explaining to do.

It was the Christmas holidays that day and after Hermione explained to Professor Dumbledore that she needed to go back to muggle London urgently she used his fireplace to floo back.

"Dad, we need to talk." Her face was flushed due to anger. "Honey, Cissy is a very nice woman. You'll love her." Jonathan Granger told his very angry and annoyed daughter. "And, you're gonna meet her at her huge house tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to mention that we are marrying into her family." He quickly pecked her cheek and said, "I'll be going to work now!"

_This is not happening; this is sooooo not happening… _"Arghh……!" She screamed in frustration.

* * *

"Mother, what is this about you marrying a muggle? It's all in the papers. Is it true?" Draco came back to the manor, fuming mad. How could his mother marry a muggle? That will taint their blood. It had been more than a year since Lucius had died. Apparently, Potter killed him. When Draco found out, all he wanted to do was to hug and kiss Potter for killing his father. Okay, maybe not **_kiss & hug _**Potter. _Eww… Kissing and hugging Potter? I'm gonna puke! _A thank you note was a must though…

He had always wanted his mother to be happy. Truly happy. Not like when she was with his **_father._** She had never experienced happiness with Lucius before. Now that she had found happiness that truly belonged to her, he knew he shouldn't object. But still…a muggle? _A filthy mudblood like Granger…_

"Well, Draco, Jonathan is a nice man. You'll love him like I do…" Narcissa was afraid this would happen. She knew Draco wouldn't agree to her marrying a muggle... "If you think so. All I want is you to be happy, mother." It might sound a little cliché to anyone else, but Narcissa had certainly been waiting to hear this. Tears of joy drop down her cheeks. "Thank you, Draco." She said, smiling through tears. _That went okay, I guess?_

"Well, you are going to meet him tomorrow. He is coming to the manor with his daughter, Hermione, if I'm not wrong… Pretty bright according to Jon. She's also going to Hogwarts and she's also your age. Best in her year, I think…" Draco's eyes went wide with shock. _Not her, not her…Please not her._

"Mother, what is their surname? Is it, is it…Granger?" Narcissa looked shocked for a moment then asked, "How did you know?" _Great! Just fucking great! Fucking Granger is my sister. Fucking Granger is a Malfoy! That means she's staying in the manor. That means I get to see her everyday…Sweet! WHAT?!?_

"You know her?" Narcissa asked, sensing Draco's discomfort at their surname. "Head Girl, Granger." Draco replied absent-mindedly. "Oh! The one that bested you in every test? It seems that she is as clever as her father… That's good!" Narcissa was very pleased at the new information. _Bloody beautiful Granger._

* * *

.: Next Day :.

"Dad, who is this woman you are marrying? Her name?" Hermione asked as they were preparing to floo there. "We will go through that later. Now, say 'Malfoy Manor'." He said putting the floo powder in the fireplace. _Draco that git is also a Malfoy._

"Malfoy Man… Malfoy?!" Hermione asked, secretly praying that she heard wrongly. "Yes, honey. Or we will be late." With that, he flooed to 'Malfoy Manor'.

Cissy; Narcissa Black. No, Narcissa _**Malfoy**_. Dad's marrying into the 'Malfoy' family, which means. Oh my God, I'm Draco Malfoy's stepsister!!! This is just a dream… Just a dream…I'm having one of the worst migraines now!

"My dearest _**sister,** _are you coming to the manor with me or not?" Draco had apparated to the 'Granger's Residence' to take Hermione back with him. Narcissa was beginning to think that Hermione was getting lost. _Boy, I guess she didn't find out yet…_

"Arghh… Malfoy?!" _This is not true, this is not Malfoy …_ "Remember, **_you_** are a Malfoy too, now." Draco said in a singsong attitude. _And_ _I am **not** a Malfoy! And never will be!_ Draco continued smirking at her horror.

"Get over it. I've already accepted that I will no longer have pureblood family, but it doesn't mean that I'm not pureblood. Get it?" Hermione couldn't hold on no longer. She fainted into Draco's arms there and then. _God, please leave me alone… Just leave me alone…_

_Stupid Malfoy is a stupid Devil! I can just swear that he is doing this on purpose! Stinking Devil that just won't leave me alone! Stinking, charming, witty, muscular Devil! God, see what he's doing to my mind?! I hate that stupid Malfoy! I hate him! Arghh…why is he invading my life? Why?_

There you go! One sweet chapter out from the oven. Enjoy. And while you do, leave me a review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Devil Beside You

CHAPTER 6: FAMILY OUTING IN THE MUGGLE WORLD

- TearyEyed Thanks for your review. It was a great help.

- CherryIchigo Hey, you watch "Devil Beside You" too? Sweet! Mike He is soooo cool!

- Arphendess Estelwen You know how much I love your reviews, right?

- october27 Well, I'll explain to every reader who thinks I rush too fast here. My com... Virus... Chapter's are pre-done... saved inside com... To be deleted... Can't help updating sooner. Got it?

- Overcome Thanks for your review. Let's just say things aren't going too smoothly with Harry when he finds out about Draco & Hermione.

- Zoe THANKS... I spent a long time on this story!

- nmmi-nut Thanks a lot for your reviews in both stories... I'll improve my grammatical mistakes, I promise!

- iluvmalfoy Thanks for your review. It was certainly sweeter!

- ca803 This is what's gonna happen next...

To other readers who read but not review, THANKS A LOT TOO!!! Now, on with the story...

"Ow… Where am I?" Hermione asked drowsily. A sigh of relief rang in her ears. "Thank God, you're okay. Hermione, darling, are you okay?" Narcissa asked Hermione, genuinely concerned. Hermione looked around and saw that her father wasn't present. She was alone in a room with Narcissa Malfoy certainly doesn't feel good… _Ouch, my head hurts like hell…_

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked 'Cissy'. She still couldn't get over the fact that her father was in love with a **_Malfoy_**… "Oh, him and Draco are playing Quiditch." Narcissa smiled warmly at her. _Oh, Quiditch… What?! Quiditch!? Please tell me I'm dreaming… _

Upon seeing Hermione's reaction at that, Narcissa chuckled silently and explained, "Actually, Draco wanted to play Quiditch and Jon thought that it was a good opportunity for some, umm… **_bonding_**. For both you and me; Jon and Draco." Hermione visualized her father playing Quiditch, catching the Snitch, beating the Quaffle, and couldn't contain her laughter. It was just beyond her imagination.

"Jon said that once he and Draco comes back, we will be going to a muggle play land called 'Disney Land' or something… He said it is a good day for a family outing. Draco however…you know how he is like about the 'my-blood-is-better-than-yours-so-sod-off' business right? He wasn't exactly elated about going there. Sometimes, even I think he's a little stuck up." Hermione soon followed Narcissa enchanting laughter. _Now I miss mum so much. She used to laugh like that too…_

Laughter was heard in the hallways. "Looks like our bonding wasn't the only one that was successful." Narcissa said after their laughter had died down. "Narcissa, I want to thank you. For making my dad happier than he ever was in a long time." Narcissa smiled affectionately at her. _She looks so much like mum!_

The doors of the room opened to reveal Draco and Jonathan, both laughing merrily like there was no tomorrow. "Did she really? I don't believe it!" Draco asked Jon in the most stunned expression he could muster. "Ask her yourself." Jon replied turning to Hermione.

"So, Gran—**_Hermione_**, did you really hit your pre-school teacher with a dictionary because someone told you that it would make her a little smarter?" Hermione blushed deeply while Draco fought to keep up with his all-too-serious expression. Narcissa and Jon were already chuckling loudly. Finally, both Hermione and Draco could contain no longer and burst out laughing.

It was the first time Hermione had seen Draco laugh genuinely. It was, umm, dare she say it? Sexy? _All that laughing must have messed up my mind._ "So, did you really do so?" Draco asked once the laughter had died down. "Yes, I did. But I think it really made her smarter. She resigned immediately saying I was mad." Laughter came again and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how long it has been since the last time her father had laugh like that. _He did not just tell Malfoy that..._

"Disney Land is one of the muggle world's largest playland. In 1953, Mr. Walt Disney had the Stanford Research Institute conduct a survey for a 100-acre site, outside of Los Angeles. He needed space to build rivers, waterfalls, and mountains; he would have flying elephants and giant teacups; a fairy-tale castle, moon rockets, and a scenic railway; all inside a magic kingdom he called "Disneyland." Well, he found it and built his "Disneyland". By 1965, ten years after opening day, 50 million visitors had come through the gates. Even though Walt Disney wasn't able to see how his park and his company prospered and grew into the 21st Century, his legacy still lives on with us. Throughout Disneyland and throughout the entire world, he will always be there." Hermione stated as they walked into Disneyland together; her father and Cissy were **_holding hands._**

"Did you memorize it from an info package that I didn't get?" Draco asked, amazed. "No, I did some research before we came." Hermione smirked. Apparently, she had won Draco again. "And you memorized them?" Draco was still stunned. _She couldn't have photographic memory, could she? _"Yes, **_Lord Malfoy_**." Hermione answered and was soon followed by Draco's laughter. _Are we actually having a civil conversation? Weird…_

"What's that?" Draco asked pointing to a huge Ferris wheel. "That's called a Ferris wheel." Hermione answered. "Can we go on it?" _No way! I'm afraid of heights! _"You could go on it yourself…" This confirmed Draco's suspicions on her being afraid of heights. "Come on!" He literally carried her up and onto the Ferris wheel. "No! Let me go! Please, let me GO!!"

Up on the Ferris wheel, Hermione was clinging on to Draco was life's sake. Draco was actually enjoying this. Hermione kept her eyes closed then suddenly, the Ferris wheel jerk to a stop. "Arghh! I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die… I'm gonna ARGHH!!!" Hermione screamed. Laughing lightly, Draco wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"You are not going to die. I won't let you die." Surprised by Draco's words, Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. Caught up in the moment, Hermione noticed just how beautiful Malfoy's eyes were. A deep, intense gray, flecked with silver kaleidoscope facets that reflected the light and framed with a ring of raven black. "Hermione, I think I'm in love with you…" Then, he started to lean in to kiss her.

When their lips touch, **time just stood still**. It was amazing how something so wrong could feel so right; they knew it was forbidden, but they did it all the same. Sparks flew all around; it was like they were in a world of their own, with no one to bother them. It was just the both of them, lost in the kiss.

Hermione suddenly pushed away, looking everywhere but at Draco. "Why?" Draco asked. He saw tears welling in Hermione's eyes. "Harry." He should have known. Trust Harry 'bloody' Potter to screw up the most important moment in his life. _Bloody Potter! Fucking Potter!_

"Hermione, look in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you don't love me and I'll leave you alone. Tell me the truth." He cupped her face, making sure that she was looking at him. "I…I love you." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper. "If our love is strong, we can conquer anything. Even Potter." He wrapped his arms around her again. This time, all they had in mind was the love for each other.

"Hermione, look on the bright side. You've conquered your phobia of heights." Draco said jokingly. Hermione, who had been so caught up in her thoughts, focused on the Ferris wheel again. "It's so beautiful up here…" She said, looking all around. "I know. Just like you." Draco said smiling at her.

_After struggling for so long, I have finally found out that I am in love with the Devil. It's forbidden, we know. But we will make the best out of it. I just know it. I just know that he will guide me out of this. We will go through this together. What matters is that we have each other. Or at least, I have him... And that's enough for me. I'm content._

Longest chapter I've ever written, up till now. So, please leave me a review to tell me what you think of it… Grazie!


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil Beside You

CHAPTER 7: FOOD FIGHT, THUNDERSTORMS & CONFESSIONS

It was Jon and Narcissa's 1st anniversary. They had decided not to get married so soon and just let the children try to get along.

Draco and Hermione were **_getting along_** fairly well. Occasional snogging in secret rooms of Malfoy Manor, kitchens and studies, their favorite however, had been in the library. They went there almost everyday; hand-holding in private; huge bouquets of roses sent anonymously; whispering sweet nothings while pretending to be arguing… were, let's say, just the beginning.

Well, they had both decided to wipe up a feast for their respective parent and parent-to-be. Well, at least it was suppose to be like this. The kitchen was in a huge mess with chocolate sauce dripping everywhere, flour sprinkled on the floor, eggs thrown everywhere and both Hermione and Draco were having a whole lot of fun.

It had started by Draco 'accidentally' tripping and sending a tray of eggs into Hermione's now tamed hair. _This means war! _It was soon followed by Hermione's 'accidental' act of spurting whip cream on Draco's face. _You are gonna get it! _Soon, everything they could get their hands on was thrown crazily at each other.

"You look good enough to eat." Draco whispered lustfully at Hermione, which caused Hermione to blush slightly. Draco leaned in a little more and licked the wipe cream off Hermione's lips. _What is he doing?_ Hermione gasped a little at his 'bravery'. They were, after all, in the Malfoy Manor, not to mention, her father or his mother could come in anytime. The thoughts were cut short as Draco deepened the kiss. Hermione felt herself melting into his kisses. _Mmm…bliss._

When they broke apart, Draco hugged Hermione tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go. "Hermione?" Draco asked with his eyes closed. _Tell her you love her. Just tell her..._ It was surprising how peaceful and calm he felt when he was with Hermione. "Huh?" Even with his eyes closed, he could also tell that she had her eyes closed as well. "I love you." Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. He had never said it out loud even though she knew he felt the same way. "I love you too…" _Funny… Just a few weeks ago, I hated him like crazy, and now, I love him like crazy. What's this world coming to?_

They heard the footsteps and laughter in the hallway to the kitchen and let go of each other reluctantly, but not before Draco pecking Hermione on the forehead one last time. "Oh my God! Children, what have you done?" Narcissa scolded them. Jon just looked amused. _Preparing for lecture…_

Draco, sensing it was a great idea to let his mother and future father experience a little fun, threw a huge packet of flour at them. "Arghh! Draco Malfoy! What are you doing?" Narcissa surprised everyone by flinging some eggs in Draco's direction. Then, all of the sudden…the war started, again!

Eggs, flour, chocolate sauce, tomatoes, pineapple jams, pies, tarts, hell, even a chicken, was being thrown all around by Draco, Narcissa, Hermione and Jonathan. And my, was it a sight!

:THAT NIGHT:

That night, it was raining pretty heavily. Narcissa and Jon had gone out to celebrate by themselves. No punishments were set for the food fight as all of them were just having fun.

Draco stood by his window, watching the rainfall, thinking of Hermione. A loud rumble of thunder was heard. Then Draco heard Hermione scream. _Please don't let me be too late…_He rushed to her room quickly only to find her sobbing silently at a corner of the room. _What happened? Nightmare? Please let her be alright._

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco walked towards her and held her tightly in his arms. "Don't go, Draco, stay with me." _I won't dream of leaving…_Hermione whispered softly before burying her head in Draco's chest, sobbing. "It's alright. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here and I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Mum said she would never leave me…" _Huh? _Sensing that Draco didn't know what she meant, she started to relived the night and tell him the story. "It was only two weeks after the Great War had started. Dumbledore had sent all of us home to the muggle world, where he thought it would be safer. Well, he thought wrong… My mum and I had gone out to buy some groceries at the same time of the...Death-Eater's first attack in the muggle world. It was also storming like it was now. I had the power to safe my mum. I had the power, but instead, I ran… I ran… I ran without turning back… I was so selfish… I left my helpless mum to fend for herself… It's all my fault…" At this, Hermione had started to sob again.

"My mum loved me unconditionally and yet…I left her there with the death-eaters and, I ran… I cowardly ran! Where were all those Gryfindor traits the time I needed them most? Where was my bloody bravery? I ran…ran…I ran…" She had never told anyone about this before. Only blaming herself for her mother's death. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was the warmth that he had provided for her in his arms, or maybe it was purely her trust for him.

"I know how you felt. I killed my brother." Draco confessed in a cracking voice. "He was a squib. My father hated him and sent him away. He said...that no Malfoy should be a squib. He made me kill him... With the killing curse. The first time, it didn't kill him, so father made me try again and again. Until, he died of pain. He bled to death..." By now, Draco was sobbing in Hermione's arms.

That night, Hermione and Draco cried themselves to sleep in each others arms. They slept soundly and peacefully and didn't notice Jon and Narcissa coming in.

"Hermione's afraid of the storm. Draco probably came in to comfort her. They must have fallen asleep." Jon explained.

"They seem to be getting on well, right?" Narcissa asked. "Yeah..."

"Maybe we should go on with the wedding. Preferably before their holidays end." Jon suggested. Narcissa smile, indicating that she agreed with what he said.

Inside the room, Hermione and Draco heard what their parents said. Only one thought remained in their heads. _What should we do?_

(Hermione's POV)

_If dad and Narcissa are getting married, we'll be siblings. And love blossoming out of siblings aren't right. Maybe I should end it. After all, dad deserves to be happy. I love Draco, but dad loves Narcissa more. Maybe we should just break-up. Our parents deserve to be happy, and they will be, if I have a say in it. I knew it was too good to be true..._

A/N: It's become a tradition to end my chapters with Hermione's thoughts. So, just bear with it. Leave me a review, or the little button there will be so lonely. GRAZIE!


	8. WHO? HOW? WHAT?

Okay now guys, I just wanted to know what you guys think. I really can't make up my mind, so I need some help!

Since poor Harry **_may be_** going to get his heart broken by Hermione (Hey! It's a DMHG fanfic!), I thought of getting him a new girlfriend. Below are a few personal choices. All votes will be taken into consideration. Just leave your vote and the reason for voting so in your review. THANK YOU!!

1) Harry and Ginny

2) Harry and Lavender

3) Harry and Luna

4) Harry and Pansy

5) Harry and Parvati and/or Padma

6) Harry and others

7) Or, if you want Harry and Draco to fight over Hermione, it's my personal favorite, even though it isn't in the movie itself. (But, in the end, Hermione will be with Draco.)

All votes are appreciated. Thank you once again!

P.s. The sooner you tell me which to choose, the sooner I'll write, and the sooner I'll update!


	9. Chapter 8

**THE DEVIL BESIDE YOU**

**Disclaimer: **Your eyes are weary from staring at the computer. You feel sleepy. Notice how restful it is to watch the cursor blink. Close your eyes. The story below belongs to you. You cannot imagine why you ever felt otherwise. So, if this story is sued for copyrights, you are going to handle the lawsuit, not me. Remember…it's **not** mine…

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I haven't been updating "The Devil beside You". Homework is like, burying me underneath it. And also, I've been having a **huge** writer's block, so if anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to leave it in your review! Once again, thanks to my betas!

**A/N 2:** Ten reviews to move on to next chapter! I'm a review freak…

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BACK TO SQUARE ONE**

Hermione had spent the rest of the holidays avoiding Draco, and it was quite hard considering they were in Malfoy Manor. However, being the clever one, Hermione decided to lock herself in the bedroom with a lot of curses and hexes and wards. _Why me? Why is it always me?_

It wasn't easy for Hermione. She had really fallen hard for Draco and vice versa…

Well, this day, they were both going back to Hogwarts. Draco had been trying to talk to Hermione, but every time he saw her, she went the other way. The only words they ever said now were "good morning" and "good night".

Draco knew that Hermione was trying to avoid him. He also knew why. He just needed to hear her say it for herself. Just a word from her and he would leave her alone.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait for me! I need to speak to you." Draco shouted at Hermione. She wasn't going to escape this time. He needed answers before he went berserk.

Hermione heard Draco and immediately broke into a run. She needed to get away. She couldn't face him. She just couldn't.

Draco caught up with Hermione quickly. He pulled her into the library and cast a 'silencio' in the room.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm _really_ busy!" she whined,

"Oh yeah? What are you busy with? I'll help you."

Hermione spun around to face Draco. The moment she did it, she knew she shouldn't have. Looking at him always made her go soft…she toughed it out and held her resolution.

"Look, Draco. We can't be together. We aren't supposed to."

"Why?"

"Draco, our parents are getting married for Merlin's sake! How can we be together?"

"Let's leave. Both of us. We'll go to a place where nobody knows us. We'll elope. There's bound to be a place where we can go."

"And leave everyone who cares about us here? Draco, we can't be so selfish! What about Ron and Harry and our parents?"

"But I _love _you! What do you want me to do?"

"Forget me." Hermione said coldly. It was best to hurt him now and save him from all the agony in the future. "Just forget everything,"

"Do you love me? Have you ever loved me at all?" He asked her silently looking into her brown orbs.

"You fell in love with me, you can just as easily fall out of love with me!" She said as she turned away. She started walking to the door.

_Just stop me and I'll forget everything I said. Draco, please prove to me one last time how much you love me!_

Draco didn't stop her. She placed her hand on the doorknob. "I'm so sorry Draco. I really am…" Draco said nothing.

* * *

Draco and Hermione went their separate ways to Hogwarts, Hermione saying that she needed to go to The Burrow. She needed to speak to Ginny. 

She rushed up to Ginny's room after she said her hellos to the Weasley Clan. Luckily for her, Harry and Ron had gone out. She started telling Ginny of Draco and herself. Towards the ending, Hermione burst into tears.

"So, basically, what you are telling me is that you love Draco Malfoy a lot, but you can't be with him because your father is getting married to his mother?" Hermione nodded.

"Wow. Your relationships sure are complicated…" _Great. Even Ginny has no idea what to do! _

"So, you've got any idea of what you want to do?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head as silent tears drifted down her face.

"Come on Ginny, you _have_ to have an idea. What can I do?"

"Wait! We forgot something. Harry. Do you still like Harry?" Hermione shook her head again.

"Have you told him about it?" Once again, she shook her head.

"Hermione! You have to tell him! He's been pining for you since he reached here! All he has been talking about is you. He wonders how you are; he waits for your letter everyday, when he doesn't receive one he walks around depressed for the rest of the day. For Godric's sake Hermione he weighs the pros and cons of buying a particular Christmas present for you and he wonders if you are lonely at _Hogwarts._" She emphasized this word.

"Heck, he doesn't even know you spent Christmas with Malfoy! He _loves _you." Hermione didn't know what to do…

"Since you can't be with Malfoy, why not give Harry a chance? He really, really, likes you…" Hermione thought over the idea for a while before nodding slightly.

"I like Harry, just not the same way I love Draco. But time will change it all, right?" Ginny gave Hermione a small smile. It wasn't nice seeing Hermione so helpless. She was her best friend, after all.

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, was truly miserable. Life without Hermione was dull and unmeaningful. He made it a point not to talk about what happened or even mention that his mother was getting married to 'Mio- _her _father. He wasn't even going to say _her_ name. 

_Oh, how sweet of you to miss **her**… _

**I do not miss 'Mio- _her_!**

_Just say **her** name…_

**I will not admit to my damned self that I miss Hermione at all.**

_Ha! You said her name!_

**I… I did not!**

_Oh yes you did…_

**Okay. Fine. I miss her. You happy now?**

_If you miss her, just go tell her. It's easy!_

**No it's not! She asked me to _forget _her. To forget _everything_ that happened! How could she be so heartless?!**

_Maybe she didn't mean it. Maybe she loves you as much as you love her. Maybe she's also thinking about you right now!_

**She told me to fall out of love with her. She said it would be easy, I was so angry that I didn't know what to say. I should've gone after her. She probably doesn't even love me anymore. I shouldn't have accepted no for an answer.**

_No, but that mistake is made and you can't take it back. And who says she doesn't love you? You know she does, she told you everyday. She loves you and wants to be with you._

**Then why did she tell me to forget? Why does she hate me?**

_Maybe she was forced to._

**Nobody can force Hermione to do anything that she doesn't want to.**

_Even the "great-and-mighty" Harry Potter?_

**Yeah! Why didn't I think about it? Harry 'the-boy-who-wouldn't-die' Potter may have forced her to do it! He might even have her under the Imperius curse! That's it! I knew Hermione loved me. So she _was_ forced to leave me… **

_Finally you see what I'm seeing._

**That's the last straw. He can insult my family and me, him and his 'buddies' can turn me into a ferret, he can hex me till the next century, but he can NEVER take my Hermione away.**

_So, what are you going to do now?_

**I am going to save my love, Hermione. And then, I'll kill Potter!**

_And how exactly are you going to do it?_

**I have my own ways. Just you wait, Harry Potter, _just you wait_.**

* * *

Well, here's a new twist. I thought to stray away from the main plot a little, or else it would be like plagiarism. So… Please REVIEW! First reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them; other reviewers get chocolate-chipped cookies! 

Thanks to dm/hg rules, mew, musicmaker2994, Arphendess Estelwen, lilmzhln18, cheerbean, Monkeysbrock, whisperslove, nmmi-nut, Dramione27, IcyDreamz, Cutie Pie, MissyFree and Angelic Cupcake for reviewing.

Thanks again to Dramione27 for editing my mistakes. You're a great beta!

This chapter is dedicated to **ANGELIC CUPCAKE**!


End file.
